Burning in the Dark
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: "You must learn never to deny me," she whispered biting his ear hard. His fists balled as her hands skimmed over his chest. "Or yourself Draco. Never deny yourself pleasure." /M for incest, sex, violence. Bellatrix/Draco. Please review.


**WARNINGS: **This is incest, sex, violence and bad language.

If you don't like any of these things then please don't read. Also if you are underaged and/or are easily offened same thing goes.

No flames either! I don't own anything.

Burning in the Dark

He could never explain why he did it. Like an addict he felt the compelling need burn in his veins, screaming for it, screaming for her. He always came back feeling shaken and sick, it disgusted him and he loathed himself every night when he crawled back into his room just when dawn started to crack through the night. He had tried to stay away, locked his door and took something to put him to sleep so the night would pass over without him waking. Of course that didn't last long, being away from her made it worse, the sickness made him unable to concentrate on anything but her, he was like a caged animal pacing around in his head.

She smirked when he burst through her door, not caring if anyone heard, his eyes alight and, as punishment for having stayed away, she teased and toyed with him.

"You must learn never to deny me," she whispered biting his ear hard. His fists balled as her hands skimmed over his chest. "Or yourself Draco. _Never_ deny yourself pleasure."

When he didn't reply her hand which was stroking his chin suddenly clenched and her nails dug sharply into his cheek yanking his head up, forcing him to look her in the eye. "Did you hear me?"

"Y-yes," he winced as she scraped her nails down his throat.

"Perhaps I should deny you, eh?" Bellatrix let him go and took a few taunting steps away.

"No!" he said without thinking and her eyes glittered.

"Are you commanding me?" her voice was soft, dangerously so and his heartbeat was erratic in his chest.

"I just-"

"Hmm?" she circled him and stopped behind him, encircling his waist and drew him back against her sharply. "Just what Draco?" her tongue flicked and then slid down the side of his throat. He couldn't answer, fear and desire coursed through him and by his sides his hands clenched and unclenched with palms sweating. She laughed suddenly as her hand skated down between his legs and gripped his hardening cock tightly making him wince at his half groan.

"_Oh Draco_," she purred planting kisses down his neck, hand tightening even more. "You want to play?"

He hated it when she toyed with him, when she forced him to submit to her like slave begging for her. He hated her, he could feel it rise within him but he wanted her, _fucking hell_ how much he craved her attention. But something snapped and he pulled off her hand, turned and pushed her forcefully so she banged against the stone wall. There was surprise in her eyes and was that excitement? He caged her body with his, hands gripping her wrists so tightly that there would be marks left.

"Ooh Draco," she smirked licking her lips and eyes darkening. "This makes a change."

"Shut up," he hissed and she only laughed in his face making him want to hurt her. Just like the way she hurt him but he caught her mouth instead with his and furiously kissed her. Teeth banged and bit, her blood filled his mouth and almost gagged but kept on furiously kissing her, trying to drown in her. She gave as good as she got and although he was still holding her wrists she could scratch at his hands and dig her nails in.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed as her nails broke skin and yanking away he glanced down to see a cut on his wrist, blood welling up against the pale skin.

Bellatrix smirked as she watched the darkness gather in his eyes and fury and desire collided. He tore at her clothes in a frenzy and they fought whilst trying to undress each other. She clawed and slapped him whilst he shoved and gripped her and they staggered, half dressed and he tripped falling onto his knees.

"Draco, Draco, Draco," she mocked him standing behind him stroking his hair lightly then fisted and pulled making him shout out. "Come on, don't be so _weak_."

He lurched and dragged her down pinning her to the floor. "I fucking hate you!"

"Yes," she breathed as his hands pulled off the remaining scraps of clothes and she lay naked beneath him. "Show me, fuck me like you hate me."

"You're sick," he spat out and she struggled and overturned him so he was now beneath.

"And you're no better," she laughed at his disgust and easily undressed him, sliding her naked body against his. The pace slowed and he lay still and quiet as she moved over him like a snake. She sighed his name and this time kissed him rather gently which made him blink. There was still blood on their mouths and she lapped at his wounded lip and just when he almost closed his eyes she slapped him hard.

"Watch," she commanded and a few seconds later he felt her mouth on his cock. He groaned and his hands gripped her head not caring if it hurt her as he bucked his hips up. She slid her tongue across the tip of his cock and sucked hard, moving her mouth up and down rhythmically whilst her hand squeezed at the base.

"Fuck," he panted and heard her wicked laugh and when he thought it was about to come she stopped. "What the-?"

Bellatrix smirked settling across his thighs, her hands skimmed over her own breasts tweaking her nipples then one hand moved down and fingered herself watching him constantly. Draco swallowed, his heart thundering in his chest, eyes riveted on her hand between her thighs.

"Draco…" she sighed then passed her tongue over her top teeth and rock back and forth. "What do you want? Say it."

He squeezed his eyes shut and she shifted over him, her breasts brushed against his chest and her fingers stroked his shoulders just as he could feel her sex lightly touch his cock. "Do you want me to fuck you, hm?"

Draco opened his eyes to stare back into her own that were inches from his, the dark orbs that flickered with madness. "No," she raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to fuck you."

She laughed as he roughly rolled her over and swiftly thrust his cock into her cutting her laugh off on the impact. Wedged deeply inside her, he groaned as she clamped hot and wet around him.

"Come on then…" she taunted and he cast her a revolted look. He bucked his hips hard and then he didn't think as he fiercely fucked her, just listened to her gasps and his own grunts. His fingers dug into her hips and Bellatrix's nails scored down his back making him shout out in pain and suddenly he gripped her throat.

She gulped for breath, he could feel her rapid pulse at the base of her neck and for a moment he pressed down harder, could he kill her? Her wide eyes challenged him as if she knew what he was thinking. He suddenly let go, pulling back and she hauled in a deep breath then covered him, forcing him down onto his back and lowered herself back down onto his cock.

"Uhhh, yes!" she cried tipping her head back and leaning far back, bracing herself on her hands that rested on his thighs.

"Fuck," Draco grunted holding onto her hips. She rode him fast and hard and then with a shout that mingled with his own loud cry she came followed by Draco coming hotly within her.

Breathlessly she drew herself up and rolled off him to lie on the floor next to him. As he lay there, blood roaring in his ears and lungs desperate for oxygen, he turned his head to see her watching him, lips parted and sweat cooling on her pale skin. He could see the print of his fingers against her throat and now he could feel the sting of where her nails scratched deeply into his skin.

Then it began to sink in what had happened, and the aftermath was short lived as he shuddered skin prickling as he turned away from her. Seconds past and the she got up smoothly, a slightly dazed look still on her face and she smiled almost sweetly down at him before going to lie down on the great bed. "Goodnight, Draco…"

He felt the cold seep into his skin and barely pulled on his trousers and gathered his clothes in his arms before he hurried out of her room, hearing her pleased sigh as he closed the door. Everything blurred as he stumbled into the dark corridor and he braced himself against the stone wall, stomach lurching and he took deep breaths to push down the sickness. Then when it passed he ran down the corridor brushing angrily the tears, which he told himself weren't there, from his face and tried not to think about the way he could her still feel her burning in his veins.

_Fin._

* * *

**A/N:** Please review :)


End file.
